When Sparks Collide
by Goro Adachi
Summary: Set a few weeks after Incendium. Flambo and Jake have a plan for Finn to see the Flame Princess. My first Fan Fic so its gonna start slow. Rated T for paranoia! :D
1. Ch1 A Bright Future

Hello I`m Goro Adachi. So here I am writing this Adventure time Fanfic. Which is my first story ever! I am sure this will be super short. So reviews and stuff are well appreciated!

I do not own anything from Adventure Time. Unfortunately. -.-

* * *

><p>Finn the Human went on one his dally patrols around the neighboring kingdoms. He`d been going out more often to try to occupy his mind on thoughts other than the young girl who set his heart aflame. Looking up towards the sky he notices how the shapes of the clouds look like her and yet he is more concerned with how they don't curve like she does. He sighs in remembering why he is on this patrol and thinks it`d be better to just go home.<p>

As the human turns west ward to head home, he hears a shriek of a young maiden. "HELLP!" He dashes in the direction of the cry finding its source, a single washtub being attacked by mechanical owls. "Don't worry Miss... Washtub?' he said with his sword drawn and head cocked to one side, 'Sure, why not' he thought as he engaged his opponents.

He charged at the closer of the two and threw his sword at the robotic owl slicing it in two and knocking the second on onto the ground. Finn then leaped in the air did a flip and stomped on the owl. He picked up his sword and walked up to the washtub to comfort her. "Gee tanks brudda" the washtub said in a familiar tone.

"Ah... your welcome Miss washtub."

"Washtub? Whataya talkin about? I aint no washtub." The supposed not- washtub said lifting itself over to reveal a certain fiery cat.

"Flambo?" Finn gasped.

"Yeah its me, I bet you thought I was dame too huh?" he said with a eyebrow raised.

"uh no- I mean yes but, not a washtub girl- what are doing in this part of Ooo anyways?" He asked changing the subject.

"I herd bout what happened between yous and the Flame Princess and tought I could help!" Flambo said with a sly smile.

Finn remembered his first and last encounter with the Flame Princess went. She had attacked them and their home only to be defeated by PB`s rain rockets, he had saved her from falling and held her, his thoughts seemed to slow down at this part. He held her as if shed break, but still kept her close to his chest, he watched her breath and felt her breath burn his face with warmth. Then she opened her eyes. Like petrified amber inside of two rubies. She leaped from his arms only to ask why he didn't like her. He didn't even think about the question, he felt it in his heart, which he had noticed had begun to beat again, that he liked her an awful awful lot. He replied with the truth he felt was right and was slapped for it. She then proceeded out the window with extreme speed.

"Aye Finn, yous still in dare brudda?" Flambo asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Finn`s face.

"Huh? Ah yeah." Finn said regaining his composure. "Look I appreciate the offer but I think it`d be best for everyone if we just forget the whole thing ever happened." he said grimly.

"now look `ere, Jake called me up and said to march my sparky `lil tale up `ere and git ya talking with the Princess cuz yous been bummin every one out, and thats what im gonna do!"

Finn thought about this for a moment, he had been a bit of a but the past few weeks and if Jake said she was evil and now wants him to talk to her then it must be for the best.

"Hehe, alright Flambo tell me your plan." Finn said with a small smile, still concerned with the decision he just made.

"Yeah, but not not I gotta find some shelter cuz it looks like rain."

"Oh shoot yeah it does, here lets head to my house. We can talk tonight with Jake and go tomorrow morning."

as the two were off Finn couldn't help but anticipate what the future held for him.

* * *

><p>So thats it. Please review and comment anything that will help me write better for chapter two. speaking of which, I wonder what Flambo`s plan for Finn is tomorrow. Ill try to post the next one asap if i get enough reviews. See ya next time!<p> 


	2. Ch 2 A Broken Past

Okay so here is Chapter Two! You may stop applauding now. Remember feed back is well appreciated and thank you to those who helped me with your reviews. Sorry for the late update.

Finn had gotten home with Flambo riding on his shoulder in the nick of time because the rain had just started to pour. "Well dat was a close one aye brudda?"

"Yeah, good thing we left when we did or you`d be toast. Or... soggy toast in this case." Finn opened the door to the treehouse and walked into the dark chambers of his home. Flambo wasted no time in hopping off of Finn`s person and walked up to the fire place and curled himself into roaring flame.

As the rest of the house woke with the warmth from the fireplace, Finn could see the smoldered parts of the house that had still not yet healed. He walked up to the broken window which was used as a quick means of escape and rubbed his hand over the part that was burned. After two weeks Finn thought the window seal was still as hot as the fire that burnt it. Finn then retracted his hand now being conscious of what he was doing and turn to see a sleepy Jake rubbing his eyes from a nap on the couch.

"Oh! Hey Finn, I was just coming to get you its suppose to rain today." the dog said stiffing a yawn.

"But then you sat your tush on the couch and took a trip to sleepy puppy-vile, am I right?" Finn joked.

"Hehe yeah I guess, I see you brought Flambo along as well. Thats good. I suppose he gave you the detts?"

"Yeah, yeah I tolds `em." Flambo said still curled up in his ball of warmth.

"So whats the plan anyway?" Finn inquired.

"Well, I thought we could start by clearing up the misunderstanding that happened a few weeks back." Jake then proceeded to tell Finn about his wild escapades threw out the fire kingdom. From the meeting with Flambo to the chase back home. Finn was touched by the way Jake tried to help him with his female problems. He was also disgusted with the mater of how he acted towards the Princess.

"Dude! You cant play with a maidens` heart like that! Evil or not Thats just messed!"

"Yeah but, she was evil and not the cute kind ether like the craze kind!"

"Hey man, just think of it from her peeps. Your traped in a glass for most of your life because your friends and family are to afraid of you only to find someone who wants to hook up. Then ya fall in 'like' with this hunk and then Blamb! He says he doesnt like you and runs off. Id think id go a little coco nuts too man."

Jake scratched the back of his head and pondered. "I guess your right, it was kinda butt-ish of me to do that."

"Thats what I'm sayin` man."

"We`ll use dat as an excuse to see `er den!"Flambo said not wanting to be silent any longer.

"What?" the pair asked simultaneously.

"So heres da plan, first we march up to the Fire kingdom then we try to get an audience with the Flame princess to make one a dose, whatcha calls `em, formal apology's. Then Jake and me leave you twos alone for some one on one time aye? Aye?" The fire ball said winking in Finns direction causing him to blush at the thought.

"Al- Alright." Finn said in a whisper.

"Great! Then first thing in the morning we head to the Ice Kingdom!"Jake announced

"Ice Kingdom? But wouldn't the Fire Princess be in the Fire Kingdom?" Both Flambo and Finn asked curiously.

"If this plan turns SOUTH it wouldn't hurt to have some PROTECTION." Jake said with a wink towards Flambo.

"Ahh, I sees where yous goin with dis hehe."

"Wait you think she might still be mad?"Finn said innocently ignoring the two jokesters in his presence.

"Well mabey you can give her a present in show of good faith."

"Oh Glob! What should I get her? You think she likes jewelry? Mabey thats too tacky. Mabey she likes candy! Oh but that would just melt. Oh flip, what am I gonna get her?"

And with that Finn stared to pace around his home looking for things that might impress a Princess from the fire kingdom. He found many wonderful things to give to a girl. A severed head of a snake which, the cursed eye of a pigmy cyclops, earrings? What were those doing in his adventure box? Finn decided to look deeper inside. He was told that his father Joshua had found this box not to far from where his mother Margret found him. The box was enchanted so it never ran out of space and Finn nor Jake ever bothered trying to look threw the old thing. As he continued his search in the box he found things that he thought familiar but did not recognize. Things like a binky, an old blanket that still felt warm, a toy sword that looked like it was chewed on. The more he found the more he felt a strong sense of discovery and lonesomeness. He then found a picture of a man and a woman, both human, holding a tiny baby in her arms. Drops of water started to fall on the picture, and Finn suddenly found himself crying for reasons he didn't know why. He wanted to stop digging but his human nature wouldn't allow it. He decided to search for one more thing and get to bed. He didnt know what he was looking for but he found it. A cloak with a ring attached. Finn inspected the cloak and cheeked the picture. It was the same one as the man in the photo was wearing. Finn then put everything back into the box (minus the picture, the blanket, and the Cloak) and went up to his room being carful not to wake Flambo or Jake as he passed. He put the Cloak on his bed knob, set the photo in front if his dresser where he use to keep the picture of Princess Bubblegum which was lost in the fire, and wrapped the small blanket around shoulders and slowly but softly drifted to sleep. His dreams were filled of lost memories of the man and woman caring for the baby and one another. The integrity of his dreams were silent except the words coming from a mans voice saying,

"We are so proud of you son."

So thats it for the Second Chapter! Tell me what you thought and what you think might happen!

Reviews are much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed!

I think I might incorporate the Ice king knowing of Finn`s past and some back story about Finn from Jake. See ya next time!


	3. Ch 3 From Humble beginnings

Hey everybody, sorry about not updating for a while I got into a little depressed spell. But im back baby! And ill try to make this one longer and more interesting! Enjoy!

As the trio of unscrupulous gentlemen made their way to the Ice Kingdom the more animalistic members, Jake and Flambo, had started to talk. "Aye Jake, I know its good to be prepaired and have some protection but does we really need to go see da Ice king? I means I could just cast that flame shield on `em."

"I know that," Jake whispered to Flambo, "but we cant have Finn showing up to the Fire Kingdom like this!" The pair turned behind them to look at young boy whose face held features of doubt, confusion, sadness, and longing.

"Oh yeah, I sees whatcha mean. So us tree are goin` to go to da Ice Kingdom so Finn can lightin up a bit cloberin the Ice King."

"Exactly!"

A few feet back Finn was having a hard time concentrating on anything except his cloak. 'I wonder whose cloak this is, I found it but was it stolen? Did it have a curse? No. not this thing. It feels familiar but... I cant... remember. Why cant I remember!'

"Hey Finn, you okay pal?" Finn looked up at Jakes` face now noticing the streams of tears running down his own. "I see you found that cloak." he said as Finn noticed he still had it on from last night.

"Hes been warin da ting all mornin`! Are yous blind?" Flambo scolded Jake obviously having enough of his obvious attitude.

"Well I didn't think he`d have such a hard time with caring it."

"Hard time caring what?' Finn asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Your fathers cloak." Jake told him as he turned giant and put Finn and Flambo in his back.

"My... Fathers?"

"Yeah man, you had to know that you weren't really my brother right?" Finn was flabbergasted, it felt as if everyone important to him was pulling away from him. His world was being sucked from underneath him. Finn held his chest and try to breath but something was stuck in his esophagus.

"Aye jake, I dont think you know what makin someone feel better means." Jake hushed Flambo and continued.

"Dad- I mean MY dad said that if you ever found what was in the bottom of that box I was suppose to tell you straight out who you really are and where you really come from." Finn mumbled something too quiet for jake to hear. "What was that Finn?" Finn whispered again with more force but it was still inaudible "What!" Jake leaned his head over to Finn who was curled up In the fettle position and was about to check on him.

"How could you!" Finn yelled as he gave Jake a swift upper-cut. "How could you tell it to me like that man! I had human father? What about my mother huh? You got some knowledge that I dont on her too!" Finn was fighting back the urge to sob so that he might yell at Jake. "How could you be so cruel? You just took away all the safe places that I have in his world!" Jake wrapped his arm around Finn so he`d stay put as he talked to him.

"Look Mom and Dad made me promise to tell you what you are and where you came from. Because I`m suppose to take you out of your comfort zone. Dad wanted you to understand that even though your not related to they still thought of you as their own son, and i`ve always thought of you as nothing but my brother. He didnt know how they knew but Finn`s foster parents must have known more about his family than he did.

"What else Jake?"Finn asked in a calm but demanding tone.

"Thats all mom and dad told me." Finn started to get depressed again. "But they did tell me that if you want to know more about your race then you should go to the last known human other than you."

"So whos that?"

"your not gonna like it." Jake said, "but its the reason were going to the Ice Kingdom." It took a while for Finn to process it but by the time they had reached the Ice Kingdom it had clicked.

"The Ice King is a human!"

"Well he`s one of those cursed creatures dad told us about, ya know the ones that can live for hundreds of years using magic."

"Oh yeah." Finn thought a while as the team ventured deeper into the Ice Kingdom. "So why do I need to see the Ice King?"

"Because Finn he knows more about your-"

Jake was cut off by a bolt of frozen lighting swiftly followed by dozens more.

"Ahahahaha! How dares to step foot in my kingdom of chilliness?" The Ice King announced as he pelted the trio with more frost bolts.

"Who else would come here ya but!" Finn stood up on Jakes head to confront the Ice King.

"Finn?" The Ice King squinted to see. :Is that you Finny boy?" As the Ice king started to fly over to Finn he stopped with only a few feet between the two. "Francis? Is that you? I-I-I thought you were dead?"

Finn, not knowing what he was talking about, felt a strong urge to smack the Ice King out side the head and began so.

"Who`s Francis you wako?" Finn jumped off of Jakes head and flew towards the Ice King with gusto. The Ice King stopped him in mid air with his ice sorcery.

"What the?- Finn! What are you doing wearing that cloak?"

"What? It was my fathers and now it mine!"

"Wait yours-YOUR FATHERS?" The ice King then dropped Finn down on Jake. "Finn, I didnt know your father was Francis. Quickly come to my castle of evil." And with that the three adventures followed the Ice King back to his layer.

On the way to Ice king`s Palace Ice King told Finn, Jake, and Flambo that Finn`s Father was named Francis Swift but his full title was Sir Francis the Righteous. He had a wife too named Ashley FullDeath, she was a peasant and he was a knight back when they had them. "I knew them way before that though!" The Ice King searched his beard and removed a picture. "We all went to high school together, and I was so popular, I mean we had so much fun." He gave the photo to Finn who looked at intensely. Their were four people standing in front of a strange building; one was a rather skinny looking brown haired girl with glasses standing next to another equally as skinny young man with glasses. The Ice King explained that that was him and his 'princess' Betty. After the Ice King stopped sobbing in remembrance, Finn looked at the other couple. He saw a young man around his age with short brown hair, nice build, and a soft smile with his arm around a young lady who was of the same age but had long flowing blond hair like his and bright blue eyes also like his. Finn, now inside the Ice King`s palace put the photo on the table.

"So what were you to my par-parents?" he said still getting a hang of the new word.

"Well we all lived on the same street, went to the same school and we all traveled the world for a short time. We meet up again at a High School reunion and your parents were engaged and your mother was preggers with what I assume was you, they asked me and Betty to be your Godparents. Then the Great Mushroom War took place and... I don`t really know how they survived for all that time. The war lasted about 1000 years."

"So that means your my Godfather?"

"Looks like it, Godson!"

"Did they leave Finn anything else?" Jake interjected.

"Ah yes they said if I ever meet you I was to give you this!" The Ice King flew up to the top of his Palace and came down with a Sapphire wedding ring. "This belonged to your mother Finn." The Ice King said in a soft voice. He held the ring in his hand as if it were to break. "And now like your fathers cloak this ring is yours." The Ice King strung some string threw the ring and put it around Finn`s neck placing it on top of the cloak. "Now if you don`t mind I wish to be alone with my thoughts." The Ice King turned to leave to his inner chambers.

"Wait Ice- Uncle Ice King!" the Ice King almost had tears in his eyes as he turned around to face Finn. "We came here so that I could get protection from when I go to see the Flame Princess."

"Here take this book." the Ice King fished out a book from his beard. "AND BEGON WITH YOU!"

Since the only one suitable to preform magic was Flambo he decided to make a new and improved Flame shield that Finn himself could cast at any time and so he could lose his bluish features when it was equipped. Unfortunately he could still be done in by a fire ball to the face but Finn said not to worry about that for he had a plan. Finn now had new confidence from hearing about his mom and dad. The Ice King gave Finn a book about his past life palling around with his parents and Betty. It gave him great ideas of what to do when he got to the Fire Kingdom. 'If I ever get to the Fire Kingdom." He thought.

Theirs the end of Ch. 3! I hope you liked my story of Finn`s parents, I kinda spaced out for a while and let my fingers to the writing. If you have any questions about something I missed or suggestions please feel free to ask. And yes next Chapter will be set in the Fire Kingdom. See ya next Chapter!


End file.
